Vientos Eternos
by Oriko Asakura-Tao Li H.U.S.H
Summary: CAP. 3 FINAL! ...Heero regrsa pero no viene solo y que hara Duo que apenas inicio una relacion ... espero reviews
1. Default Chapter

VIENTOS ETERNOS  
  
BASADO EN GUNDAM WING POR ORIKO ASAKURA  
  
Yo no poseo a los personajes de gundam wing , esta es una historia creada por una fanatica para fanaticos. Esta es una historia YAOI relacion male/male , si no les gusta no abstebganse de leerla , contiene SHOUNEN AI , LEMON ..  
  
-DIALOGO- "PENSAMIENTOS"  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
... POR QUE ?  
  
Faltaban minutos , para que la noche apareciera , para que la luna se posara en el cielo y luciera con su mas bello esplendor y lo iluminara .... como cada noche era la misma para el joven que todos los dias contemplaba el cielo , ese joven que dia a dia , siempre mostraba una sonrisa para ocultar su profunda tristeza ... su ... dolor ; y llegando la noche se quitaba su mascara para mostrar el mas bello rostro pero sin una chispa de felicidad en sus ojos ... era feliz con sus amigos pero ... habia tristeza un gran pesar siempre lo acompañaba ... se lo repetia cada noche .. acudia a su mente esa imagen que lo torturaba , que ya no podia dañar mas su corazon ya destrozado ... él siempre venia ... él ... sus ojos ...su mirada ... él ... Heero.  
  
Se preguntaba por que se habia con ella ... con Reelena ... y siempre era lo mismo ... "soy un idiota por creer que el se iba a quedar ... con nosotros ... conmigo ... nunca le dije lo que sentia y todavía me pregunto por que no se quedo ... que tonto ... que eleccion tenia ni siquiera sabia que yo lo amaba ... que lo amo todavía ... " Pero aun asi cada noche era lo mismo .  
  
" por que ... por que ... pensaba que con nuestra amistad ... mi amistad se sentiria a gusto ... ja ... mi amistad nunca la tomo como tal ... es un soldado perfecto no iba a estar comodo aca ... prefirio seguir siendo un soldado y quedarse como guardespaldas de Reelena ... queria seguir siendo soldado quedarse con la persona que amaba ... que conmigo ... siempre me callaba me decia "baka" ... pero sonaba lindo en su voz ... que equivocado estaba ... para el solo era un insulto para que me callara ... para guardar silencio ... para alejarme de él ... Heero por que te amo ... por que te tuve que amar ... como odio a la idiota de Reelena ... ella tiene todo lo que deseo ... a ti ... al soldado perfecto ... a Heero Yuy ... pero tambien la envidio , la envidio con todo mi alma ... desde un principio note que le gustabas por que no deje que la mataras ... me arrepiento ,,, pero después me doy cuenta ... que si la hubieras matado no hubieramos convivido juntos ... a ser tu amigo ... pero ... ahora me doy cuenta que nada mas yo te considere un amigo ... cuando me salvaste de la prision de Oz , pense que sentias algo por mi ... por el "baka" como tu me llamabas ,,, pero solo era una ilusion ... de mi tonta mente ... jamas podre decirte lo que siento por ti Heero ... ya que no te voy a volver a ver ... siempre me digo ... y cuando despierto tengo el presentimiento de que algun dia cruzaras esa puerta ... y te vere después de un año ... un año !!! ... eterno para mi ... pero tu lo estas disfrutando con la "reina" Reelena ... tu amada ... tu todo ... y recuerdo que estoy solo ... y lloro al recordar que duermes en los brazos de esa mujer y no conmigo ... me pregunto si aun recuerdas algo de nosotros ... de mi ... si en tu memoria vive aquella amistad ... que te di desde que te dispare al intentar matar a la "reina" Reelena ... a esa ... a esa!!! como la detesto ... son las tres de la madrugada ... todas las noches me quedo pensando en lo mismo , cuando sera el dia en que deje de pensar en ti ... otro dia mas ... no puedo ... soy feliz .. si eso se llama felicidad .. Quatre ya lo sabe y siempre me pregunta que si estoy bien y le respondo con una linda sonrisa y que estoy bien ... él es feliz ... con Trowa ... Wufei me divierto con el haciendolo enojar ... todos vivimos juntos en la mansion de Quatre ...paso ratos felices en el dia , en la noche , todas las noches desde que te fuiste pienso en ti ... tengo que superarlo ... he notado que Wufei quiere conmigo ... pero yo no lo quiero ... a veces pienso en hacerme su novio , que linda palabra ...si saliera de los labios de Heero .. me dice Quatre que le de una oprtunidad y tiene razón ... pero es difícil que alguien ocupe un lugar en mi corazon ... una persona ya lo ocupo y lo destrozo poco a poco ... yo idiota me quejo y me hize el daño ... yo mismo!!! ... por no confesarte mis sentimientos y quedarme callado ... que gracioso ... yo quedarme callado ... cuando tengo que hablar no hablo y cuando hablo son para decir tonterias ... pero yo no puedo estar callado ... soy asi ... quien me entiende , ni yo mismo ... estas dos noches he pensado en darle una oprtunidad a Wufei ... quizas con él sea feliz , no tengo nada que perder ... a Heero ya no lo vere mas a excepción en la televisión ... ese ingrato ni siquiera nos ha visitado desde la fiesta después que destruimos a Libra es un infame ... como cambio de humor tan rapido ... tiene razon Quatre ... merezco ser feliz aunque no sea con la persona que amo ... con el tiempo amare a Wufei ... cierto! ... le voy a dar una oportunidad ... mañana mismo se lo dare ... mi corazon ... todo lo que pida .. aunque nunca crei que Wufei fuera gay pense que se iba a quedar con Sally ... pero su terquedad con las mujeres ... su orgullo ... me hace reir .. pensandolo durante estos ocho meses .. he estado a gusto con él ... quiza sea el comienzo de algo ... ya son las cuatro mejor me duermo ... ya que no quiero que Quatre venga a despertarme ... creo que ya se le hizo una constumbre ... siempre le pido disculpas ... pero no puedo por contemplar el cielo ... laguna ... recordarlo a él ... y por mis pesadillas anadie le he dicho de eso ... a nadie ...a nadie ... tengo sueño ..."  
  
La luz de la mañana se asoma por una gran ventana , donde sus cortinas color vino la dejan pasar libremente e iluminan al pequeño rostro que gime para no despertar y taparse con la colcha , aunque no le sirve de mucho ya que un tierno beso hace que abra lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con esoso color verde esmeralda que cada mañana ve al despertar ...  
  
-hola , pequeño – dice el joven de ojos verdes que empieza a reir al ver como se sonroja su chiquillo –  
  
- Trowa ya tenias tiempo despierto  
  
-si, pero te quise observar y cuando vi que te moviste , que mejor forma de despertarte que con un beso  
  
El pequeño rubio para quedar encima de Trowa y darle un beso tierno pero a la vez salvaje y se mueve seductoramente en la entre pierna de este , al ver lo que hace su chiquillo , decide tomarlo por la cintura y detenerlo ...  
  
-es mejor despertarme de esta forma , Trowita  
  
-Quatre ... vamos eshora de desayunar –pero este no se quiere dar por vencido y en un movimiento rapido , mete su mano pordebajo del pantalos de Trowa y empieza a subir y bajar con la mano en el miembro semi-despierto de este ---  
  
-vamos , tan solo un poquito  
  
-Quatre .. ahh .. no es..ahh ..pera ... ahhh –dice sin tener resultado-  
  
-ves tenias que caer  
  
TOC , TOC ,  
  
-oigan chicos  
  
Se oye un golpe en la puerta que hace que Quatre tenga que dejar lo que estaba haciendo y levantarse un poco molespto por la inoportuna interrupcion , después de ponerse sus sandalias abre y...  
  
-que pasa ... duo!!??  
  
-hola , Quatre les venia a visar que el desayuno esta listo  
  
-que haces levantado tan temprano  
  
-vamos amigo .. temprano no me hagas reir ... ya viste a que horas son – este se asoma y ve a Trowa un poco agitado y no evita reirse un poco-  
  
-son las 11:30 , quatre – le contesta Trowa  
  
-y por que no me dijiste que ya era tan tarde – lo dice un poco apenado  
  
-es que no ... me dejaste ... - lo dice todo rojo como jitomate y un poco agitado  
  
-pero si veo que tienes energia quatre – lo dice duo dandole un pequeño codazo a un quatre muy apenado – pero vamos que se enfria . dandose la vuelta pero gira poco y dice – pero no te vayas a distraer quatre – riendose y cerrandole un ojo pare después salir fuera de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si ...  
  
***************************************************  
  
-ya van a bajar Wu  
  
-como se tardan , ta tengo hambre - un poco molesto –  
  
-vamos cinco minutos mas – se acreca a Wufei poniendole una mano en su hombro y -por cierto Wu  
  
-ya te dije que no me dijieras wu , Maxwell  
  
-Duo ... por que no me dices Duo ... querido Wu  
  
-Maxwell!!!  
  
_gruñon-dice sacandole la lengua y sentandose a su lado , y al poco rato quatre baja seguido de Trowa  
  
-por fin ... que tanto hacian winner , barton  
  
-vamos Wufei no , nos tardamos tanto –respondio feliz Quatre  
  
-no!! .. son ..  
  
-vamos a comer –lo interrumpio un hambriento Duo y sonriente esto le extraño a Quatre , no que tuviera hambre , ya que cada rato andaba comiendo sino que su sonrisa era diferente .  
  
-te ves muy feliz Duo  
  
-si .. lo que .. pasa – no podia hablar ya que tenia la boca llena  
  
-primero come y después hablas Maxwell  
  
-ok ...espera –pasandose todo , pero se ahogo y empezo a toser , a lo que rapido Wufei le dio golpes en la espalda , para que se le bajara  
  
-estas bien , Duo – preguntaba preocupado Quatre  
  
-si , gracias ... gracias Wu-y le dio una de sus mas dulces sonrisas , y vio como Wufei se sonrojaba y bajaba la vista para seguir comiendo  
  
-que esperabas que hiciera , Maxwell  
  
**********************************************************  
  
El desayuno paso sin mas contratiempos , Quatre le pidio a Duo que le dejara lavar los platos , ya que este habia hecho el desayuno , y acepto ya que tenia que hablar Wufei , dejo a Quatre y a Trowa ocuparse de los platos , mientras Duo iba caminando al jardin trasero ya que viio como Wufei se dirigio hacia alla ....  
  
-Wu ... donde estas-miraba para todos lados ya que no lo veia y penso que a lo mejor se habia equivocado y no habia venido aca y como habia muchos arboles , mejor hablaria con él después "y pense que iba a estar aca"  
  
-que quieres , Maxwell  
  
-"donde esta" donde estas , Wu  
  
-aquí arriba Duo ve como de un salto ve que baja del arbol ya que estaba sentado en una de sus ramas y cae enfrente de él , a una distancia muy corta .  
  
-eh ... yo ... te queria ... eh ... decir – estaba nervioso por lo cerca que estaba "por que estoy asi , vamos duo tu puedes decirselo , tenvalor , anoche lo pensaste no? , dilo"  
  
"que querra decirme , por que esta nervioso , estoy tan cerca que puedo oler el aroma de su cabello , ese aroma que tanto me gusta ...." Si , decias  
  
-si te hago una pregunta , me puedes decir la verdad  
  
un poco dudoso – claro , dime Maxwell  
  
-te sientes atraido a mi? "cieero los ojos , por que no lo puedo ver , que tal si no es verdad y son alucinaciones mias ... por que no responde , quiero mirarlo pero no me atrevo .."  
  
"atraido ... se habra dado cuenta ... pero por que me lo pregunta ... que él no ama a Heero ... quizas ya lo olvido ... es mejor preguntarle .. por que naja la vista ... tiene miedo ...miedo a que lo rechaze , en tonces el me querra"  
  
-por que me preguntas eso  
  
"por que ... por que " – quiero darme una oportunidad  
  
-oportunidad? "que quiso decir"  
  
-yo ame a una persona ... "y la sigo amando con toda mi alma"  
  
-a heero  
  
"como supo que ame a Heero . levanto mi vista y lo miro a los ojos , sus ojos son tan lindos como los de Heero ...ese misterio" – como lo sabes?  
  
-me doy cuenta Maxwell , cuando él se fue con Reelena , como te comportaste después ...  
  
-ya veo  
  
-lo sigues queriendo  
  
"no respondo , claro que lo sigo queriendo" –no- "por que bajo la vista , para que no me vea a los ojos y sepa que estoy mintiendo"  
  
-es cierto , no sabes mentir  
  
"como que es cierto que significa" –como ... - no puede continuar ya que alguien pone un dedo en su boca para que guardara silencio  
  
-te respondo , si me gustas , te quiero ... la pregunta es ¿me quieres?  
  
-puedes sanar tu mi corazon , Wu ; quiero darme una oportunidad y olvidar a Heero- sin previo aviso , toma la cara de Wufei entre sus manos y lo besa , Wufei se sorprende , pero al final termina cediendo y oye un murmullo – quieres ser mi novio – Duo siente como Wufei lo abraza y lo aprieta a su cuerpo para que no se vaya y se siente feliz "como quise que Heero me abrazara asi ... deja de pensar en él ... olvidalo ... disfruta tu oportunidad con Wufei" –te quiero – lo dice sin zafarse del beso pero el aire era necesario y sin poder evitarlo los dos se separan pero sin dejar de abrazarse , sonrien mutuamente y Duo recarga su cabeza sobre el pecho de Wufei que lo abraza aun mas , como si temiera que se alejara , como si presintiera que alguien se lo vaya a quitar que lo alejara de él ... y no estaba equivocado .  
  
*********************************************************  
  
En la cocina , Quatre lavaba los platos mientras que Trowa los secaba y los acomodaba , pero un inquieto angelito , queria terminar lo que habia empezado en la mañana Ens. Dormitorio , lentamente se acerca aun Trowa distraido que trataba de acomodar los platos en la alacena , cuando siente que unas manos desabrochan su camisa y empiezan a hacerle circulos en el abdomen ...  
  
-Quatre  
  
-vamos , Trowita , vamos a terminar – lo deica con una voz muy seductora , que hizo que trowa dejara de quejarse y comenzara con el juego  
  
-despues , no digas que estas muy cansado para continuar  
  
-te aseguro que no  
  
Dandole Trowa luz verde para continuar , le retiro completamente la camisa y empezo a succionarle cada pezon para después subir y besar con avidez esos labios salados y hacer una batalla entre las lenguas , para esto Trowa no queria quedarse atrás y toma a su chiquillo de la cintura , sin dejar de besarlo y lo sube en la mesa , para desabotonarle la camisa y subiendose encima de él empezar a besarlo por todo el cuerpo , pasando por el cuello , deteniendose en el pecho firme , chupando sus pezones , le gustaba el suerpo de su ángel , pequeño , frágil , y a la vez fuerte , estaba exquisito , su cintura era pequeña mas que la de una mujer bella , cuando estaba a punto de desabrocharle el pantalón ...  
  
DING , DONG  
  
DING , DONG  
  
-vaya que oportuno , como molestan –decia muy molesto Trowa  
  
DING, DONG  
  
-quien sera no esperamos visitas –decia agitado Quatre  
  
-espero que sea algo muy , pero muy importante  
  
Encaminandose a la puerta , pero de pronto una mano lo detiene ...  
  
-no te has puesto tu camisa , trowita  
  
-demonios , pues estaba muy ocupado verdad? – le da un beso ardiente , pero Quatre se separa y ...  
  
-ve a abrir  
  
Resignándose y poniendose su camisa , va a abrir con una cara muy molesta , pero cual era su sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con ....  
  
-Heero ... que haces aquí –sorprendido Trowa y mas al darse cuenta que no venia solo si no con ...  
  
-Heero tienes un .... Un ....  
  
-bebe , tanto tiempo sin vernos  
  
N/A: Hola , bueno espero les haiga gustado mi fic ya que es le primero que hago , y a lo mejor el ultimo , dependiendo de sus comentarios , asi que tengan me paciencia , es algo difícil para mi , pero después de estar leyendo muchos fics , decidi aventurarme y a ver que tal salia .... Aclaro que en la mansión no hay sirvientes no hay Rashid , jeje , bueno y espero les guste espero sus comentarios a oriko_asakura@yahoo.com.mx, pero guardense virus , bombas , etc... 


	2. VIENTOS ETERNOS CAP 2

VIENTOS ETERNOS  
  
BASADO EN GUNDAM WING POR ORIKO ASAKURA  
  
Yo no poseo a los personajes de gundam wing , esta es una historia creada por una fanatica para fanaticos. Esta es una historia YAOI relacion male/male , si no les gusta no abstebganse de leerla , contiene SHOUNEN AI , LEMON ..  
  
-DIALOGO- "PENSAMIENTOS"  
  
CAPITULO 2  
  
-Pasa sientate , voy a llamar a los otros que sorpresa – caminando hacia la cocina – "un bebe , heero papa no lo puedo creer , tengo que contarselo" – entrando por la puerta  
  
-Trowita , continuamos  
  
-no , espera no lo vas a creer – tenia una cara muy sorprendida , que se le hizo muy extraño ya que el no se sorprende tan fácilmente –  
  
-que!?  
  
-es Heero  
  
-Heero ... Heero esta aca ... solo o con Reelena  
  
-no , no viene solo pero tampoco viene con Reelena  
  
-entonces , con quien  
  
-un bebe ... Heero es papa!!!  
  
-que ... - Quatre no lo podia creer , Heero papa , un bebe , cuando una imagen se le vino a al mente – Duo ...  
  
-Duo , ah es cierto tengo que avisarles a Duo y Wufei  
  
-no , espera Trowa yo voy  
  
-como quieras  
  
Saliendo de la cocina , Trowa va a la sala con Heero y Quatre sale por atrás para encontrarse lo mas rapìdo que pudiese con Duo.  
  
"dioses , Heero papa , después de un año viene y ya es papa , sera de Reelena , claro si no de quien mas , que tonto soy , pobre Duo espero que esta noticia no le afecte , aunque me pregunto por que vendra solo y después de un año.."  
  
-Duo , Duo donde estas!!!  
  
********************************************  
  
Entre tanto en el jardin , Duo y Wufei seguian abrazados , hasta que ...  
  
-creo que deberiamos de decirles a esos dos  
  
-si , Maxwell  
  
-vamos , soy tu novio deja de llamarme por mi nombre y llamane Duo , sii – haciendo una cara de perrito que hizo que Wufei sonriera – espero que lo hagas mas seguido Wu ...  
  
-que cosa?  
  
-esa sonrisa , me gusta tu sonrisa  
  
-hare todo por ti Duo "todo"  
  
-yo tambien – y diciendo esto se dan un gran beso hasta que oyen que Quatre los esta llamando-  
  
-creo es hora de decirselo  
  
-vamos  
  
-Quatre , aquí Quatre – alzaba la mano haste que lo vio y ...  
  
-Duo , que bueno que te encuentro , tengo algo importante que decirte...  
  
-que bien ...tambien nosotros verdad Wu  
  
-si , Duo  
  
Quatre quedo sorprendido , cuando Wufei llamo a Duo por su nombre y no por su apellido como solia hacerlo , y no habia puesto mucha atención , pero si , aunque le pareciera extraño estaban agarrados de la mano  
  
-Wufei y yo somos novios .. y que dices?  
  
-me parece bien , pero ...  
  
ya sabia que amaba a Heero , pero ...  
  
-se lo dijiste Duo  
  
-el se dio cuenta y aparte como ya paso un año , jamas lo voy a volver a ver , y como Wufei me atrae decidi darle una oportunidad , y pueda sanar mi corazon ... "aunque no del todo"  
  
-pero .. –trataba de decirles que Heero estaba aca  
  
_ya lo oiste .. me dio una oportunidad y le voy a demostrar cuanto lo quiero .. Heero ya no esta , y sinceramente nunca estuvo  
  
-eso presicamente es lo que vengo a decirles , Duo , Wufei , me da mucho gusto que ustedes sean novios , los felicito , pero no se como esta noticia los afecte y mas a ti ... Duo – esto ultimo lo dijo con mucha preocupación que asusto de cierta manera a Duo  
  
-que pasa Quatre , vamos dilo ya  
  
-vamos Winner que sucede , por que le va afectar a Duo  
  
-en la sala ... esta ..Heero  
  
-yuy  
  
-hee .. ro ... "por que esta aca , por que ahora , ahora que empeze una relacion con wufei , quiza se arrepintió de irse y .. no!!! , no puede ser aun asi estoy con Wufei .. pero no se si podre controlarme cuando lo vea ..." – la voz de Quatre se oia pero el estaba hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que oyo esa palabra ... esa que lo dejo mas pensativo ...  
  
-un bebe "heero un bebe , tiene un bebe , de Reelena y el ... no!!! , por , por que"  
  
-un bebe , yuy ... debes estar bromeando verdad  
  
-no , es cierto y esta en la sala , oye Duo y que piensas...  
  
-... - no podia contestar estaba como describirlo ...  
  
-Duo ,Duo  
  
-eh ... que sucede Quatre  
  
-que vas a hacer  
  
-como que , que voy a hacer , nada , yo estoy con wufei , a lo mejor viene a decirnos que era papa y quiere que seamos sus lindos tios ... jajajajajajaja  
  
-duo ... - murmullo Quatre ,el sabia que bajo esa sonrisa estaba sufriendo , lo podia sentir , tambien sentia a Wufei pero este estaba confundido , no sabia si realmente wufei lo amaba , pero sentia algo mas en el ... un presentimiento de que en el futuro iba Duo a sufrir mucho ... mucho mas de lo que el puede soportar  
  
- ...vamos no hay que hacerlo esperar  
  
-nada de peros , Quatre  
  
****************************************************  
  
En la sala Heero esperaba pacientemente con un bebe en brazos , estaba preocupado ...  
  
"por que fui tan estupido ... me fui con Reelena , según yo la maba ..amor .. esa palabra tiene un gran significado que no lo encontre en ella .. ya lo sabia , entonces que me queria demostrar ... nada ..ya sabia que significaba desde hace mucho tiempo ... con el ... lo vere después de 1 año ... 1 año!!! .. un año insoportable con Reelena , después vengo con un bebe ... que idiota pero ..."  
  
No pudo continuar con sus pensamientos ya que Trowa entraba y se sento en frente de el ... y ...  
  
-y por que estas aca  
  
-por...  
  
-por que regresas después de 1 año – alzando el tono de voz  
  
-vengo a que Quatre me de ...  
  
No pudo continuar (otra vez ¬¬!) ya que por la puerta , entraban Quatre , Wufei y Duo ...  
  
"tanto tiempo sin verte .. te extrañe sabias! , no claro que no , me pregunto si tu me extrañaste"  
  
-hola , Heero  
  
-Quatre  
  
-no , nos esperabamos tu llegada  
  
-si , yo tampoco – Duo lo murmullo -lo que pasa es que vengo a pedirle a Quatre que si me puedo quedar un tiempo en tu casa  
  
-claro , Heero , aquí siempre seras bienvenido  
  
"aca en la casa , no por dios que voy a hacer , si estando .ejos pensaba en el , ahora tan cerca .. pero igual de lejos ... no se? Si rompo con Wufei , que desconsiderado soy , apenas unos minutos empeze una relacion con el , no puedo romperla , no puedo ..."  
  
-pero dime , yuy , de quien es ese bebe  
  
-es de ... Reelena y mio  
  
-que?!  
  
Aunque ya se lo imaginaban , pero escuchado de los labios de heero era totalmente diferente ; hasta ese momento nadie se acercaba al bebe que tenia en los brazos , pero Duo se acerco a el y...  
  
-lo puedo cargar  
  
-no , baka  
  
-yo no soy baka – y la agarra rapidamente claro sin lastimarla – pero que lindo esta me impresiona que sea de Reelena , ya que ella no es nada linda , ni siquiera se que le vistes , es un precioso...  
  
-niña  
  
-que linda "sus ojos ... sonigual a los de el" – tiene tus mismos ojos Heero , no espera son violetas!!!  
  
-si , como los tuyos- murmurando  
  
pero no se parece nada a esa , seguro es de ella? –poniendo una cara dudosa- mejor para la niña , que desagradable hubiera sido que fuera igual a esa , hubiera sufrido mucho la niña y con ese carácter que milagro , y como la llamaras?, te puedo aconsejar muchos nombres Helen , no se ... pero ni se te ocurra ponerle Reelena que feo nombre la castigarias....  
  
-Duo...  
  
-es en serio ...  
  
-Duo...  
  
-ah lo siento Heero perdon no debi insultarla lo que pasa es que...  
  
-demonios , Duo no puedes estar callado  
  
"yo y mi estupida bocota , como se me salio lo de Reelena , soy un BAKA!!! Enorme"  
  
Todos se quedaron callados , pero Quatre no podia aguantarse las ganas de reir por todo lo que habia dicho Duo de Reelena , pero sintio como le daban un codazo , volteo y era Trowa que lo miraba un poco molesto...  
  
-lo siento...  
  
-y dime Heero por que vienes aca no se supone que deberias estar con tu "esposa"-dijo Trowa recalcando la ultima palabra  
  
-es cierto yuy , dinos "por que vienes ahora ... anora que tenia todo planeado .. para el"  
  
-para empezar Reelena no es mi esposa y nunca lo sera - sentencio  
  
-como que no es tu esposa – dijo un lindo Quatrecito  
  
En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba parado , exepto duo que estaba jugando con la bebe ..  
  
-pero que descortes soy Heero , sientate  
  
Trowa quedo junto Quatre , enfrente Heero y Wufei y al lado Duo , con una linda bebe...  
  
-y cuentanos Heero  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Después de una larga y extenuante platica , ya se habia hecho de noche , Quatre le dijo que la unica habitación que tenia era la de Duo (que obvia soy no!!! ¬¬!) , el no protesto , duo hubiera deseado decir no , pero iba a preguntar el por que , asi que decidio callarse y pensar toda la noche sobre lo acontecido del dia .. pero unos ojos negros no estaban muy contentos , pero no podia decir nada el tenia una bebe y apenas habia decidido hacer una relacion con duo para decir que se cambiara con el ....  
  
-espero no molestarte , Duo  
  
-si que has cambiado Heero , antes apenas si me hablabas y ahora hasta te preocupas si me molesta tu presencia  
  
-no es por eso , baka , lo que pasa que la bebe suele despertarse en las noches y hace mucho ruido , y a lo mejor no duermes  
  
-no te preocupes , me aconstumbrare  
  
De ahí , Duo se durmió , heero estab en su cama viendo hacia el techo , junto a el estaba una pequeña bebe durmiendo placidamente ... recordo lo de la tarde la explicación del por que estaba aca ... después de 1 año ...  
  
"ella no es mi esposa , como lo puede ser nunca!! ... eso nunca ... después de la fiesta me fui con ella queriendo olvidarlo ... olvidarlo a el ... que tonto!!! , aun ocupado como el guardespaldas de Reelena estaba pensando en el ... Relena me queria ... pero solo como un juguete , los primeros dos meses , no se por que me hize su amante de ella , al segundo me anuncia que estaba embarazada , no lo podia creer , iba a ser papa ... era feliz! , pense que me podis ahora si olvidar de el ... de ahí tuve que soportarla todos sus caprichos ni siquiera se como pude embarazarla ... siempre me estuvo reclamando que por mi culpa ella era gorda , eso note desde un principio ella no queria al bebe aunque fuera mio tambien ... cuando nacio el bebe , esa perra me lo dio a mi , ella no lo iba a cuidar , pero que me podia esperar de ella era un hipócrita ... a mi me gustaba la niña , era una hermosura y tiene razon duo que bueno que no se parece a ella , mas bien se parece a el tiene sus mismos ojos , aunque no me lo explico ... y lo volvi a recordar , pensandolo ni siquiera se por que me hize su amnate , estos nuevos mese no salio nadie dejo que la viera ... yo ya estaba decidido en irme , pero al decirme que tenia un bebe .. no pude ... cuando nacio decidi irme con mi hija ... pero claro ella se nego que conveniente empezo a tratar mejor a su "hija" , pero yo no se estupido BAKA!! , yo idiota me quede durante dos meses con ella!!! , si sabia bien que no la queria y ella no queria su hija , nada mas la trataba bien para que me quedara con ella , ya que teniamos un hijo , un hijo que ella no queria , yo no acepte y decidi tramitar los papeles para quedar con la custodia total de la niña , se tardo mese insoportable para mi por estar mas tiempo con Reelena ya que no queria firmar pero la obligue , pero puso esa condicion , esa condicion que la tengo que cumplir en menos de un mes si no me la quita y la puso por que sabia que yo queria a Duo , y si no consigo que se case conmigo se la lleva y no voy a permitir eso , que inteligente fue después de un año quien sabe si me acepte... fui un tonto al irme con ella ... si yo estaba enamorado de el .. por que? ... no se .. pero ahora que estoy aca , no se como actuar , ni siquiera se si el me corresponde , temo que no ... tengo que arriesgarme jugarme todo , pero que tal si tiene pareja no podria hacer nada ... pero que facil te das por vencido eres Heero Yuy ... el soldado perfecto no!!! ... tu te puedes quedar con el ... si , tengo que hacer algo el me amara , estoy seguro ... un plan ya se ..."  
  
Pero en ese preciso momento , la bebe lloro y tuvo que pararse para cargarla y arrullarla en sus brazos , volteo para ver si habia despertado a Duo pero no , tenia los ojos cerrados , se volteo y empezo a tararear una cancion para calmarla , pero no se habia dado cuenta que unos oojos violetas lo estaban observando fijamente...  
  
"si que ha cambiado , no se por que al verlo asi , con una bebe en brazos me gusta mas , en verdad lo amo ... que suerte tienes Duo apenas empezaste una relacion en este preciso dia hoy , hoy que viene Heero , hoy que dice que nunca amo a Reelena , hoy que puedes tener una oportunidad para decirle por fin lo que sientes , hoy ... Heero ... hoy ... hoy que di mi corazon a otra persona ... a Wufei ... hoy ... que hago ... esa hija que tienes en brazos tiene el mismo color que mis ojos ... te recordo a mi cuando lo viste ... no ... que idioteces piensas Duo ... "demonios Duo que no puedes estar callado" , me grito ... no se que piensa de mi .... De Duo Maxwell ...que lindo te ves ... rompero con Wufei ... no , primero tengo que asegurarme si el siente lo mismo por mi , que yo por el , pero como , como!!! , se ve que ya se calmo la bebe ... veo que la recuestas ... te vuelves a dormir ... me pregunto si va a ser asi toda la noche ... no tarda en responderse mi pregunta , no dormi , pero no te culpo ... tu me lo advertiste ... iba a ser asi ... va a ser asi ... veo el reloj y son las 6:00 , cuantas veces nos desperto , claro tu no te diste cuenta ya que nunca bri mis ojos , solo para admirarte cuando tu no me veias claro ... es hora de levantarnos tengo un poco de sueño , voy a prepara el desayuno ... veo que te quedaste dormido que lindo te ves , mes orprednde que nop me haya enfurecido cuando vi a tu bebe , lo mas logico era que sintiera una gran tristeza y dolor , pero al verte ahí con ella en brazos ... senti , no se ... y al ver que tenia el mismo color que mis ojos , como si fuera mia y no de la idiota de Reelena ... senti que era nuestra ... tuya y mia .. Heero ..."  
  
**************************************************  
  
El sol entraba por todas las habitaciones de la casa Winner , sus ocupantes aun no despertaban , a excepción de un chico de cabellera castaña amarrada de una trenza , que preparaba el desayunoc con gran animo , aunque no hubiera podido dormir bien ; en una de las habitaciones del fondo un chico de ojos negros que cautivaban a todo mundo por su inmenso color y esa mirada misteriosa , desperto connintranquilidad sabia de los sentimientos de Duo hacia Heero y que este se quda ra en la misma habitación que "su" Duo no lo calmaba , se apresuro a vestirse y se dirigio hacia el cuarto de este , lo abrio lentamente y se percato que ya no estaba , heero seguia durmiendo en su respectiva cama , cerro y se dirigio hacia el primer piso , oyo ruidos en la cocina , se dirigio sin hacer ningun ruido y ahí estaba el bailando esa cancion , esos movimientos tan sexis "con un movimiento sensual , sexy , ya qui viene este Duo con este baile que es una bomba..."cantaba Duo (=^-^=) , moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro , subiendo y bajando en un moviemiento sey , Wufei se acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda , pasando sus manos por el pecho de este y continuando con los mismos movimientos que este hacia pero en el cuerpo de  
  
Duo , este se asusto y volteo rapido para quedar de frente a esos ojos negros...  
  
-Wufei ... me espantaste- todo rojo por la vergüenza y por el muy cercano cuerpo del otro  
  
-solo queria seguir tus movimientos – acercandose mas  
  
-eh ... yo ... eh – no podia articular palabra  
  
-vamos , seguimos – empezandose a moverse sobre el cuerpo de este frente a frente  
  
-pero ... - fue callado por un beso de Wufei que seguia moviendose  
  
-espera ... wu ... - separandose un paso – los otros ya van a bajar y no he terminado de cocinar  
  
-esta bien , te ayudo – con una mirada picarono  
  
-en que piensas ... pervertido ... - con una sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-en nada , Duo  
  
-si , claro en que forma me pensabas ayudar , eh?-acercandose a el  
  
-si lo quieres saber bueno  
  
-eh...  
  
Atrapado por un nuevo beso , Duo no opuso resistencia pero no se sentia bien , ayer cuando lo beso por primera vez , se sintio feliz , pero ahora parecia incomodo? , sabia muy bien que se estaba engañando ... pero que hacer ... abrio los ojos para encontrarse con esos ojos que le causan gran estremecimiento cuando se encontraba a su lado ... esos ojos misteriosos que se veian ahora con enojo? , asombro? .. esos que le gustan tanto ... cuando reacciona...  
  
-Heero  
  
-eh!.. – se separa un poco de el y voltea para encontrarse con .. heero  
  
-lo siento  
  
-no ...no ... te preocupes  
  
-yuy , no me digas que ya tienes hambre  
  
-algo , pero vengo por leche pa ra la bebe , ella si que tiene hambre  
  
-si , claro aca hay  
  
- lo siento duo , creo que no pudiste dormir anoche  
  
-como crees? , cai como una roca . dandole una hermosa sontçrisa  
  
-gracias  
  
Wufei miraba desde una esquina la escena , perfectamente miro como Duo quiere a Heero aunque el estuviera con el...  
  
"como se que todavía quieres con el , no me preocupo con que tenga lo que yo quiero , todo estara bien , después podras largarte con el , pero como no me puedo arriesgar tengo que apurarame y poseerte ... antes de que me dijieras quefuera tu novio... tenia un plan perfecto para tenerte , después iba a a desaparecer de tu vida ; ahora tengo muchisima mas ventaja y tu puedes entregarte y yo lo disfrutare mucho mas ... querido duo .. 2te quiero" magnifica actuación hize con el ..."  
  
Mientras tanto , Heero se retiraba y paso por al lado de Wufei que tenia los ojos cerrados y una media sonrisa ... pero de ... no sabia decirlo pero tenia un mal prersentimiento ... y pronto iba a saber de que se trataba ...  
  
-Wu  
  
-dime , duo  
  
- ya termine de preparara el desayuno , les puedes avisar a Quatre y a Trowa , es que Heero va a cuidar a su hija y pues no pude decirle eso a el ..  
  
-si , claro  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Heero caminaba rumbo a la habitación que compartia con Duo , pero andaba pensativo , esa sonrisa de Wufei no le gustaba nada , no sabia como se sentia al var a su duo ... besando a wufei ... se sintio celoso .. queria en ese mismo instante matarlo , separarlo de su duo ...  
  
"ahora me va a ser mas difícil , ya que tiene pareja pero no me importa , hare lo que sea para tenerlo para que sea kio ... y de nadi e mas ... cuanto tiempo llevaran ... ya lo poseyo Wufei , no!!! ... eso jamas ... por que nadie lo debe de tener mas que yo ... lo tengo que averiguar ..."  
  
Entraba para darle la leche ...  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
El desayuno paso tranquilo , Heero bajo , todo normal pero hubo un aire de preocupación en el ambiente , Trowa y Quatre lo percibian , Duo actuaba normal pero en el fondo sabia que debia terminar esa relacion pronto , Wufei y Heero compartian unammirada rencorosa , después cada quien tomo su camino ...  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
-Quatre  
  
-si  
  
-creoi que tenemos que tomar unas vacaciones  
  
-opino lo mismo ... hay que dejarlos solos  
  
-tengo una buena idea ... para mejorar la situación  
  
-que?!  
  
-como nos vamos , hay que practicar...  
  
-practicar? – no entendia nada  
  
-si , para ya tener experiencia  
  
-vamos , Trowa dilo claro , experiencia yo te la enseño..  
  
-de eso tu eres experto digo que ... pues nos llevaremos a la bebe de Heero  
  
-que ¿!  
  
-si asi cuando decidamos tener uno , pues ...  
  
-estaremos preparados  
  
-solamente hay que tener la autorización de Heero  
  
-pero como?  
  
-no te preocupes dejamelño a mi...  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
En la casa Winner , Trowa y Quatre alistaban sus cosas , Quatre se preguntaba como habia abtenido la aprobación de Heero , todos se preguntaban el por que del viaje , pero el que mas preocupado estaba era Duo , ya que quedarse solo con Wufei y Heero no le agradaba para nada aunque en el fonfo lo agradece , Heero en cambio estaba de cierta manera contento ya que podia dedicarse tiempo completo a Duo y con mucha mas ventaja al compartir la habitación , pero este no contaba con la decisión de Duo , que iba en un futuro cercano a hacer la pesadilla mas cruel de Duo ....  
  
CONTINUARA ...  
  
N/A: primero que nada perdon a las que me enviaron sus comentarios y no les contesta que son tsubaza , megumi , hikaru , monse , luzy , maria .. no me acuerdo de mas ¬¬! , pero estuve muy atareada , con la escuela y por eso no podia actualizar aunque ya lo tenia pero no lo podia subir , estos dos capitulos me salieron muy cortos pero el tercero les promete que va a ser mas largo y a lo mejor no lo aseguro va a ser el final , todavía no se , como siempre espero sus comentarios , criticas , reclamos todo menos virus eso se los pueden quedar ok =^-^= , a las sig , direcciones: oriko_asakura@yahoo.com.ar ; gracias ORIKO ASAKURA 


	3. VIENTOS ETERNOS CAP 3

VIENTOS ETERNOS  
  
BASADO EN GUNDAM WING POR ORIKO ASAKURA  
  
Yo no poseo a los personajes de gundam wing , esta es una historia creada por una fanatica para fanaticos. Esta es una historia YAOI relacion male/male , si no les gusta no absténgase de leerle. No warnings ^^  
  
-DIALOGO- "PENSAMIENTOS"  
  
CAPITULO 3 – FINAL  
  
Ayer se habian marchado Quatre , Trowa y la bebe , habia estado pensando toda la noche en que hacer , romper con Wufei y declararsele a Heero como? , ni siquiera le constaba si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos , que tal si se alejaba , no lo podia soportar otra vez , la decisión que por ahora podia tomar era cambiarse a la habitación de Quatre y unos dias mas y tomaria una decisión definitiva ...si antes no pasaba algo ...  
  
***************************************************** En la oscuridad de su habitación pensaba mirando el paisaje ... "demonios , no puede estar pasando , ya lo tenia todo planeado , tuvo que estar el en medio , se que lo quiere lo ama y duo le corresponde , si solamente hubiera llegado una semana después , hubiese obtenido lo que queria y se lo hubiera dejado después , pero no importa , voy a tener que adelantar lo planeado nada mas que sera por las malas ... no se como Duo se creyo que lo queria le dices palabras dulces y cae luego , luego , espero que nop intervenga Heero o lo voy a tener que sacar de la jugada , después ya me ire de aza , ni siquiera se como después de un año actue , pero lo que si estoy seguro es que esos mese , ha crecido mi deseo por el y cuando lo tome va a ser mucho mejor , las tima que el no lo vaya a disfrutar .. pequeño Duo ..."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Heero entraba en su habitación , solo para ver como Duo sacaba todas sus cosas y solo una palabra vino a su mente ... Wufei ... -asi que te cambiaras con Wufei -no -entonces? -me voy a la habitación de Quatre -no te creo .. Duo , ya vamos dilo te cambiaras a la habitaciuon de Wufei ,ya que es tu novio y por lo que vi la vez pasada , creo que ya estando en la misma habitación y cama podran acostarse y revolcarsse cuando quieran no? Duo noto algo de furia en sus palabras , pero no entendia el por que ... una esperanza se hizo presente. -oyeme , que te crees LO QUE HAGA ES ASUNTO MIO NO!! -que ahora estamos discutiendo -tu empezaste , yo solo ... -¿ya te acostaste con el? -que!!?? – se sorprendio por la repentina pregunta -no has contestado -bueno , que te crees Heero , no eres nadie y no te interesa saber mi vida personal , si ya lo hice es asunto.. No pudo continuar , ya que Heero lo agarro de la muñecas y lo empujo hasta la pared alzandozelas arriba de la cabeza y pegando su cuerpo con el de el... -si , me importa y mas de lo que crees , Duo .. –acercandose a su oido y susurrandole – lo haz hecho con el -yo ... Heero... -contesta , vamos "por que hace esto?, que le pasa , una parte de mi quiere golpearlo , pero otra quiere que se quede ahí , tan junto a mi , tan asi ..." – no te importa – lo ve a los ojos -contesta -si te interesa .. te voy a contestar ... yo ... yo ... -yo que? -si me he acostado con Wufei "por que dije eso" -Duo , no sabes mentir – se acerca lentamente a su cara cuando ... -puedo pasar –gritando Wufei Separandose rapidamente -claro –diciendo Heero -hola , Yuy -hola -Duo oye ... -dirigiendo la vista hacia el – por que tus cosas estan afuera? -es que me voy a cambiar a la habitación de Quatre -por que? -es que pienso que ya como no estan , Heero necesita su espacio y pienso dejarlo aca y yo irme alla -mejor cambiate conmigo – dijo wufei --no es que ... -nervioso Duo --vamos no haremos nada que tu ... no quieras – dandole un poco de malicia a esta ultima palabra -vamos , afuera , necesito decirte algo importante  
  
Afuera de la habitación  
  
-qua pasa duito -es que ... no se como decirte esto -solo dilo-pero ... "como si fuera asi de facil , Wufei quiero y amo a Heero , ati solo cariño , adios , si como no , ja, pero como decirlo" -vamos, sabes que yo lo entendere  
  
Respirando profundo , Duo dice las palabras...  
  
*********************************************  
  
"no pense que lo tomara asi me dijo que me comprendia y lo entendia , por que? .. por que actuo asi , yo pensaba que me iba a dar un golpe y que no lo viera a la cara de ahora en adelante , ahora intentar saber si Heero realmente me ama , no lo entiendo todavía siento escalofrios al recordar que apenas unos minutos Heero me iba a besar Heero .. mi Heero ... un momento mi , Duo todavía no es nada tiyo y ya lo quieres poseer , que tonto eres ..."  
  
**********************************************  
  
"diablos por que actue asi , mierda , dejate hacerte el bueno y actua es ahora o nunca"  
  
************************************************  
  
"asi que ya tronaron , perfecto , mejor para mi , ahora a actuar es ahora o nunca"  
  
*****************************************  
  
-oye , Heero!!! ... que demonios , adonde rayos fue , bueno mejor me cambio de una buena vez  
  
Tomando sus cosas y hacieno unos cuantos viajes mas , se cambio a la otra recamara , ... la tarde y no encontro señas ni de Heero ni Wufei , donde podrian estar , era la pregunta que se formulaba duo se estaba empezando a preocupar , por Wufei mas ya que después de que le dijo desaparecio y que tal si hacia algo estaba impaciente por saber noticias de el , de Heero tambien lo tenia preocupado pero el tarde o temprano iba a aparecer ...  
  
**************************************  
  
... cayo la noche , Duo no podia dormir , solo , solo en esa casa ... oyo ruidos , se levanto presuroso y ahí estaba Wufei sosteniendose en la pared parecia borracho , Duo se acerco ...  
  
-Wufei que rayos!! -duo ... necesito hablar contigo , ven – sin previo aviso lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo a su cuarto -oye , espera wufei -callate , Maxwell , sientate! – aventandolo a la cama y cerrando con llave la puerta -Wufeo que rayos te pasa!!! -no me pasa nada!!! -pense que estabas ebrio -yo , EBRIO!!!! , no me hagas reir Maxwell , fue un truco -truco , TRUCO, PARA QUE!!!!  
  
Acecandose lentamente hacia Duo , escasos centímetros , olia el aliento agitado de este , su cuerpo , hermoso cuerpo , frágil y agil , delicadas manos , labios rosados entreabiertos respirando deliciosamente , subio la mirada hacia esos ojos violetas ... miradas cruzadas , una seria ,firme y decisiva y otra gentil , inocente que demostraba miedo , ... temor , miedo a Wufei por su cercania , su comportamiento ... acercandose a esos labios , los saboreo ...solo un instante ...  
  
-perdon Duo - ..... -siento , que te hayas asustado , mi comportamiento todo -Wufei ... -silencio , deja te explico , yo no te amaba , te acepte por que mi unica meta era poseerte y después alejarme de ti – Duo no podia creerlo, se le empezaron a poner los ojos vidriosos – después me di cuenta que te quise , no te amo pero te quiero , la llegada de Yuy me iba a hacer adelantar las cosas , no se por que cuando en la mañana rompimos senti un gran alivio , alivio en mi , te habras dado cuenta que Sali y seguia engañandome queriendo poseerte , el viento frio de la noche me hizo aceptar lo que sentia y no pude , ni siquiera se por que te traje aquí , te lo pude haber dicho en la sala o en la mañana , al ver esa mirada , lo comprendi todo y deseo que seas feliz con Yuy , el te ama , como lo se solo lo se , yo me voy mañana ... marcho .. nos vemos Duo – dandose la vuelta y abriendo la puerta.  
  
Duo estaba sorprendido no se pregunto el por que y cuando se dio cuenta tenia abrazado a Wufei recargando la cabeza en el pecho de este ...  
  
-te perdono y gracias , gracias!! , pero por que te vas? -por que no puedo estar aquí -pero yo ...  
  
Callado por el beso dulce , tierno que le daba Wufei , no opuso resistencia , le correspondio y entre el beso se dijieron adios y ese beso marcaba su despedida ... pero no contaban con que ciertos ojos los veian y apretaba sus puños con coraje ...  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Duo al pasar por la habitación ahora de Heero , después de ese beso , estaba pensativo recordaba las palabras dichas por Wufei "el te ama , como lo se solo lo se" , la esperanza florecio como flor en primavera , no prestaba atención a su alrededor por lo cual no se dio cuenta de que otra persona al momento de pasar por la puerta era jalado por unos fuertes brazos y arrinconado contra la pared y besandolo apasionadamente , Duo tenia los ojos abiertos y lo que vio lo sorpendio esos ojos azul cobalto lo miraban con amor pero con coraje , era una lucha de miradas y se dio cuenta que se estaban besando con el , con Heero Yuy , con el que siempre quizo besarse , ahí estaba parado frente a el , besandolo con pasion , urgencia , no penso, solo actuo y se dejo llevar por ese contacto tan delicioso y en un murmullo dijo te amo , pero cual seria su sorpresa al sentir a heero que se alejaba y lo miraba con esa mirada tan placentera y ver como su boca se abria para salir aquellas palabras que nunca penso oir de la persona mas especial para el "te amo , tambien Duo"....  
  
...Sin mas explicaciones , los dos amantes se olvidaron del mundo de Wufei de todo de aquel beso que hizo que Heero actuara de una buena vez , solo existian ellos dos nadie mas , ni se dieron cuenta que una sombra se retiraba después de ver aquella escena con una sonrisa en su rostro y dos maletas adonde iba? , quien sabe , solo se iba , alejarse es lo que queria ...  
  
... esa noche se hicieron uno ellos dos , entregando todo el amor que habian guardado tanto tiempo , solo gemidos se escuchaban en aquella habitación , en aquella casa , donde solo habian dos personas, que entregaban todo lo que tenian esa noche ...  
  
********************************************  
  
... los meses transcurrieron , Trowa y Quatre se alegraron por sus amigos , dando la noticia de que iban a adoptar una niña e iban a hacer padres , Duo y Heero disfrutaban de la compañia mutua y con una bebe que cuidar eran una familia , no importaba nadie mas , solo ellos ...  
  
.... En otro lado , una pareja feliz paseaba por un hermoso parque , un chico de ojos negros con un porte elegante agarraba la mano de su prometida , llamada ... Hilde ...  
  
END ^^!  
  
N/A: hola si ya se , se supone que iba a hacer la pesadilla mas cruel de duo según pero me arrepenti y lo tome de otra forma ^^! ...  
Hablando de otra cosa que les parecio el final , después de un largo tiempo aquí esta el final , alo mejor no es lo que esperaban , pero me salio asi -!! , creo que les dije que iba a salir mas largo .. lo siento _._ .... ... espero de todo corazon que haya sido de su agrado y gracias a todas aquellas lectoras que me enviaron sus comentarios apoyando esta historia que fue mi primer fic ... ytarde para que lo siguiera acabrlo , les pido perdon por eso -_-u , gommen!!!!!! ...  
  
gracias y ya saben todo es bien recibido a :  
oriko_asakura@yahoo.com.ar  
  
OWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
